


【all鸣】DAY 1

by Loche



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loche/pseuds/Loche
Kudos: 18





	【all鸣】DAY 1

他们被关进了一个小小的衣柜里，三个人一起，鸣人被卡卡西和带土夹在中间，快要窒息了。  
这是一场意外。一开始他偷偷摸摸地溜进了女人的房间里，为了任务，当然。他在搜索的过程中听到玄关处传来开门的声音，本应立刻跳窗逃走，但他该死的忘记提前把窗户打开了。床底或许也是个不错的选择，不过太容易被发现。他慌乱地搜索着可以藏人的地方，最终把自己塞进了这个巨型衣柜里，感谢女性天生的购物欲，让这一切变得没那么艰难。  
但这也只是一开始而已。  
他在听到有人站定在柜门之前的时候已经做好了攻击的准备，在门口透出一丝光亮时飞速出拳朝对方打去，来人却轻而易举地接住了他的拳头。  
“前辈？”  
两人站定之后，鸣人才发现来者是他在暗部的后辈，那个总是一脸愤世嫉俗，冷酷无情的小鬼旗木卡卡西。  
“你怎么在这里。”  
卡卡西用看傻子的眼神瞥了他一眼，冷漠地回答：“任务。”  
“我当然知道是任务，我的意思是……”鸣人为他不尊重的态度气愤不已，正要数落他几句，忽然听到玄关处又传来细微的声响。来不及多想，他立马收了声，推着青年迅速钻进了衣柜。  
里面很暗。虽然衣柜的确很大，但鉴于他们两个的体型——更准确的说，他的体型，青年的卡卡西仍很纤细——两个人只能肩并着肩站在那里，没有过多的富余。  
外面传来窸窸窣窣的声音，而不透风的衣柜随着他们每一次呼吸越来越热。他们保持着这个状态，忽然卡卡西用呓语一样的声音打破了寂静：“前辈。”  
鸣人将手指压在嘴上，示意他噤声。而那个臭小鬼不知道在想些什么东西，拨开头上的一堆衣服压在他身上。他正欲斥责，敏感的耳朵就被人叼在嘴里，让那些责备的话差点变成呻吟脱口而出。好在他在最后关头咬紧了下唇，生生憋了回去，也因此错过了反击的最好时机。  
而他完全没觉得自己做错了后辈正用无辜的小鹿眼看着他，手指搔着他敏感的腰，舌头舔着他脸上的猫须。  
该死的，你在干什么？  
他咬牙切齿地抗拒着敏感肌肤上传来的阵阵快感，用眼神质问着他。  
卡卡西完全不理会他，得寸进尺的手撩开了他的衣服，沿着腰际线条一路向上，最后停留在胸口的红樱上揉搓拉扯着，将他的呼吸搅得七零八乱。他小幅度地扭动着身体，试图在不制造噪音的同时躲开少年的手。但这几乎是不可能的，这里就这么大点地方。他抓着衣柜里的杆子，绝望地看着少年向上推着他的里衣，乱蓬蓬的银发埋在他胸前，尖利的牙齿叼着他的乳头时轻时重地摩擦拉扯，让他浑身的注意力都只能放在咬着嘴唇忍住呻吟上，完全无法反抗。  
当他身后的空间忽然扭曲时，鸣人差一点就以为要得救了，直到他的背落入里一个熟悉的胸膛里。  
年轻的五代目火影宇智波带土是感到有人靠近这间屋子而被迫传送进来的，他短暂地迷茫了一下，看到他的老队友在做什么的时候气得无声地挥起了拳头。鸣人是他们的共有财产，卡卡西却背着他偷吃，着实太过分了点。  
卡卡西甚至懒得理会他，不放过一分一秒蹂躏男人乳头的机会，空出的手还更加过分地拽着男人的裤子。  
“救……我……”  
在他胸膛里，属于他们的暗部部长面泛潮红，那对漂亮的蓝眼睛里蒙着一层诱人的水雾，口中发出喘息一样的求救。  
他的理智一下子就崩断了。  
他甚至都没有意识到自己在做什么，身体就自发地行动，帮助讨厌的笨卡卡脱下了男人的裤子，手掌覆上那紧致的浑圆揉捏了起来。  
卡卡西撇了撇嘴，似乎很嫌弃他突然跑来插一脚，但在这种情况下也没法多抱怨什么，半跪下来一口含住了男人的龟头。  
“呃……”  
鸣人差点叫出来，性器上突然传来的快感击中了他。带土及时地捂住他的嘴巴。尽管不愿意承认，但曾经是队友又互相较劲了好几年的两人的确配合得很默契，就连在做爱这件事上也是一样的。他从背后抱住男人的身体，在裤裆里肿胀变硬的性器一下一下蹭着他的屁股，顶着他向前，让他阴茎有节奏地操进卡卡西的嘴里。  
“别叫出来啊，鸣人。被发现可就大事不妙了。”  
他凑在男人的耳边略带恶趣味地轻声说，喷洒的热气让他怀里的人浑身一颤。在确保他适应了快感，不会再轻易叫出声来之后，才松开了手。  
解放出来的手可以做到更多事情。他一只手托着鸣人的屁股，另一只手探下男人被他们两个长久调教过后松软可口的后穴。不出所料，那里正湿淋淋地冒着水。他咧开嘴无声地笑了，硬如烙铁的肉棒抵上那人的穴口，  
速战速决。  
卡卡西用眼神传递出这句话，带土会意点头。  
鸣人惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，肉刃撑开肠壁的感觉无比真实，突如其来的快感难以招架，尖叫在喉咙里打着转，被他花了十二万分力气才压抑成一个小小的抽噎。他挺着屁股，挣扎着想逃离钉住他的火热凶器，却忘记这个姿势会让自己更深地陷入卡卡西的掌控。他的阴茎深深顶入青年的口腔里，被卡卡西的舌头切实地抚慰着，龟头夹在喉部湿热的肌肉里疯狂汲取着快感。他无助地想退后，这时带土的鸡巴就会挤开褶皱的肠壁，狠狠顶上前列腺。一前一后两面夹击的快感将他的脑子搅成了一团浆糊，只能勉勉强强维持着不要叫出声的念头，身体完全脱离了自己的掌控。  
衣柜内的空气越来越热，烫人的温度灼烧着他裸露的皮肤。酥酥麻麻的快感自尾椎流向大脑，随每一次的抽插愈演愈烈。在这个狭小的空间里，他伸不开腿，只能紧紧夹着带土的肉棒和卡卡西毛茸茸的脑袋，承受着他们赐予他的快感与欢愉。青年们配合也是愈发默契，每当埋进男人体内带土的性器稍稍拔出，卡卡西就会将他的阴茎深深吞咽进喉管，缩紧口腔给予他激烈的刺激；而当他缩着屁股想要逃离那份快感时，又会被钉在带土的鸡巴上操得失神呜咽，嘴里断断续续地吐出压抑的喘息。  
“不……不行了……求……”  
他低声祈求着，喘不上来气，迫切地想尖叫出声。压抑的情绪化成汹涌的泪水稀里哗啦地流出来，打湿了那头灿烂的金发。他浑身发软，自身体内部爬出来的痒就要将他溺毙其中，就快变成一个只知道享受性快感的笨蛋，完完全全被卡卡西和带土占有了。难以忍受的快感让他闷哼着抽咽着达到高潮，阴茎和后穴同时痉挛着喷出大量黏液，射出的精液被卡卡西一滴不剩地吞了下去，而被堵着的后穴则随着带土的抽插噗呲噗呲地冒着淫水，一股一股滴到衣柜里女人的衣服上，发出淫荡又下流的声音。  
在他身后的带土安静而凶狠地操着他，又重又深地操进他仍在痉挛的肉穴。身前的卡卡西站了起来，稍微活动了下发麻的膝盖后又压在他的身上，带着檀腥精液味的嘴覆了上来，温柔而细致地亲吻着他，舌与舌交缠着，让他的呻吟化成一段段短促而甜美的喘息，又伸手抹去他眼角的泪。他的后穴还麻酥酥的，贪婪地吮吸着带土的鸡巴不放。带土撞击着他的屁股，在不知多少次的抽插后一口咬住他的脖子，闷哼着射进他的身体，拔出变软的阴茎之后又恶趣味地用手指堵住了他的穴口。  
“夹紧一点，漏在这里不好收拾。”  
他附在鸣人的耳朵得意地笑着说，惹得怀里喘着粗气的人又是一阵颤栗，不情愿地收紧了后穴，夹着肚子里灌满的精液。  
卡卡西退后了一点，不甘地瞪了他一眼，两双分离的嘴唇拉出一条银丝：“你还好意思说，怎么能在这里把人弄成这样？”他还硬着呢，要不是看在是任务中途，也轮不到带土这个没头脑的笨蛋。  
“切。”带土发出不屑的声音，帮着鸣人穿好裤子后扶住他发软的身体，“有什么不好意思的，要不是我在找文件的时候那女的恰好回来了，不就要被你这个卑鄙的家伙独吞了吗？而且文件我已经拿到了。  
“好了，废话少说。”卡卡西帮他整理着上面的衣服，对带土不满地说，“我先带他回去，你来善后。”  
“啊啊，又想独占吗笨卡卡，我可不会上当的。”  
他们感知到屋主的离开，肆无忌惮地伴着嘴的时候，忽然听到黑暗中传来的低沉呼吸声，伴随着微弱的风声。两人同感大事不妙，却已然来不及。凌厉的拳头挾雷霆万钧之势一左一右挥向毫无防备的两人，将他们打得飞出了柜子。  
“你们两个可恶的混蛋！”  
字面意义上红了眼睛恢复了精力的漩涡鸣人愤怒地瞪着倒地不起的两人，笑得蛊惑而危险，将指关节捏得嘎巴嘎巴响。  
完了。  
这是带土和卡卡西最后一个念头。


End file.
